Glasses
by LittleMaggie
Summary: Kiley's life is suddenly and unexpectedly put into focus... Chapter TEN - THE END! Who does Momo really have feelings for now? what will she do? Who will she pick? and why?
1. When you get them

A/N: Since I've only read to the end of book four of the manga, I'm just going to make the setting occur around there… I don't own Peach Girl, Miwa Ueda does. I'm only making assumptions of how Kiley's life is… the sister, the broken home… I know that this isn't what the truth is, my friend told me some spoilers about Kiley and his family, but this is just my own little fantasy world, alright?

****

…::Chapter 1::…

Kiley's Room

..::..

Kiley leaned his head back on the backboard of his bed, wondering why the world had to be so cruel. _So maybe Momo would rather have her good old Toji, prime-time jock and about as intelligent as I am, which isn't much… I can still try. There's still some spark left in me, right?_ He flexed his arm and then felt the muscle formed in his arm. He'd spent a few afternoons trying to shape his arms up a bit ever since he saw the way Toji could literally mangle a wall with a punch. Kiley knew that he might someday have to face that terrible punch with some sort of punch of his own – a man to man battle of strength.

Something inside his stomach squeezed. His older sister Yu was cooking something in the kitchen and the house was flooded with scents of all sorts. Yu's culinary skills were much better then his. _The stove and me are mortal enemies by now. I can't even boil water._

" Kiley! Dinner!" Yu's voice rang clearly through the house. Ever since she came back from college, Kiley was reminded constantly of his mother in the shadows of her face. The smooth, pearly white skin, the flash of straight teeth, and the occasional glitter of chocolate-brown eyes. Yet, somewhere in that face, he could also see the sadness and pain of his mother, a more recent picture of her.

" Coming!" Kiley shouted back, sounding meaner then he meant to sound. He had spent his afternoon home again; throwing a ratty tennis ball at the wall of his room and then catching it as it bounced back. _Ah, well. There's always tomorrow._

He stumbled into the cramped hallway and was faced with the glossy glass covers on at least a dozen pictures hanging in the hallway. Most of them followed him and his sister, from childhood to their present age. Then, there was one of his mother and father on their wedding day – worn and tattered at the edges for Kiley liked to take it out and gaze at it sentimentally – and the last picture frame was empty. Kiley kept the picture for himself until he lost it to the waters of the pool. The dark figure of his brother in the background, a recluse, separated from their home, and then the thin, sickly mother in front. 

His mother's dark hair spilling across milky shoulders, the skin taught at her collarbones, and then stretching back to where the veins in her neck flexed in a forced smile. He hated the picture for making her look ugly. His mother was beautiful, the same beauty that she passed down to her children. Yu, though not an exact copy of his mother, was just as gorgeous in her own way.

" What's taking you so long, lazy?" Yu scolded, wagging a spatula at him. " Sit down, alright?"

Kiley stuck out the tip of his tongue at her, his eyes laughing. Then, he plopped himself down on the tiny foldout chair that stood beside a dilapidated card table. Their small apartment room was incredibly crammed, the small fridge (one of those half-refrigerators, not a normal-sized one, for it wouldn't fit) was just barely fitting in beside a tiny stove, over which a long rack of pots and pans hung. Yu lifted the lid of the steam pot she was using to reveal some snowy white rice. " Rice cakes for tomorrow, alright? I'm going to come home late."

" Yeah, okay." Kiley nodded.

Yu put her hands on her hips and added: " Today we're going to have some teriyaki. Still with me, or are you drifting into your little world again?"

" Still with you." He murmured. 

" I'm serving it." She carried over a glass container in which she laid down the teriyaki to store it until mealtime. Yu then scooped the food hurriedly onto his plate with her spatula. " Eat up, you're going to be a bag of skin and bones if you won't."

" I'm eating, see?" He lifted a fork and then plopped a mound of teriyaki onto his tongue. Then, he spoke with his mouth full: " I'll be a bag of skin, bones and fat if you keep making so much food. There's only two of us to cook for now." 

The words stung painfully. Yu looked down and a curtain of black hair covered her face. "…"

" Sorry." Kiley lifted his hand and waved them innocently in front of his face. " Didn't mean to…"

" No, I admire you for bringing it up. I'm just so used to cooking for father and Mom, and…" she stopped. Their brother's name was to be unspoken. He hurt them all so badly…

" Ever since Mom died, Dad hasn't been the same. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He up and left for Tokyo. Isn't he a security guard at Tokyo Tower now?" Kiley couldn't even keep track of his father's on and off part-time jobs. If he remembered them long enough between wine bottles; he'd send a few yen to them so they'd be able to afford the rent. 

" Perhaps." Yu slapped a steaming heap of teriyaki onto her own plate and then sat down opposite of Kiley. Her mouth formed the words she couldn't speak aloud, but Kiley understood.

" How's my life?" He asked for her. He'd often tell her his problems, though in very obscure detail. She knew that he had a crush on a girl that was dating a complete idiot that didn't really deserve her, after the pain that boy put her through. He never did divulge into the dark piths that contained Sae, his own involvement in the bitter feud between Momo, Toji, and Sae, and then the ill, negative air that Toji would send him even from across a crowded room. " My life is going down the crapper. How's your job?"

Yu was an amateur photographer at the university she went to. She took and developed photos on her own and then sold them for a small price. Yu was also a good artist; she'd sell charcoal portraits to tourists.

" It's going well. The university director decided to promote me to Head of the Photography Division. Can you believe it?" She dangled her fork in front of his face, spinning it in circles. " Beat that, little brother, and I'll give you my thousand yen."

" You know I'm an idiot." He muttered, pushing her fork down with his index finger. He squinted to see her face better. The softened, blurred lines of her face came into focus to show that she wasn't laughing and instead had tears in her eyes.

" If only you could only try harder. You know how I can barely afford university. In just a short while, you'll be hitting college time as well." 

" I'm trying as hard as I can." Kiley said. " I just can't concentrate on the board." _I can't really figure stuff out. Math is the worst; I can't read apart the fuzzy mess of handwriting that my teacher has. Her practice problems don't help me out at all._

" Stop squinting." Yu said. " You're not outside staring at the sun, are you?" She glanced at the drawn shades to her left just to see if any sunlight escaped them.

Kiley continued to squint, almost involuntarily. He could see better in the sunlight. He would never squint at Momo, either. She'd think he was trying to pull some flirting off on her and he'd get whacked with her flower-pattern tote bag. The last thing he needed was a trip to the dentist to fix chipped teeth from her painful blows.

" Kiley, look at me." Yu said.

Kiley gazed straight into her melting eyes and let his own eyes grow wide, amused with what he thought was a game.

" Watch my finger." She waggled it. " Does it look blurry to you?" The thin stick of fuzz, like the pipe cleaners he used in art projects, didn't seem any different to him then the way a waggling finger usually looked to him.

" Sort of blurry, sort of not." Kiley admitted. He could see Yu was confused, so he added: " Well, I see it, but it's sort of out of focus. I can't explain." He looked down and then shook his head. " What are you trying to prove, anyway? Is this one of those photographer things…?"

" No!" Yu chuckled and then spun a strand of black hair around her waggling finger. She was always touching her hair, running her fingers through it, and throwing the loose strands over her shoulder. It was some sort of family thing. " You said you have problems telling apart teacher's handwritings on the board. Did you ever get it a bit better if you came up close and read it?"

" Of course I'd get it better from up close. I'm the sort of learner that has to have stuff thrown in his face to get it." Kiley laughed.

Yu suddenly looked stricken. " Does my face look fuzzy to you, too?"

" Well, not really, you're just sitting across the table from me. Maybe you nose is a bit blended into your skin, and I can see a big chunk of hair but I can't tell apart particular locks or strands, but…" Kiley suddenly seemed to have a realization dawn on him.

" I think you need glasses!" Yu exclaimed.


	2. You have to wear them

Author's Note: Nah I don't own Kiley or Peach Girl. **Sigh**. I wish I owned Kiley…* **hugs little Kiley***

…::Chapter 2::…

Nurse Misao's office

..::..

Nurse Misao made a soft clicking sound with her tongue. " Mmm-hmm!" She exclaimed. "Interesting, Mr. Okayasu. Are you sure you can't tell apart this fourth row?"

Kiley squinted at the letters on the eye chart. He frowned. " It's too fuzzy."

Nurse Misao grinned from ear to ear. " Now, take the little black spoon from my desk and cover your left eye and read each row, starting from the top."

Kiley did: " E, C, B, Q, R, D… U… no, O… W, V, N, M, I, Y, T… uh… is that a four?"

" That's enough. Now your other eye, but read the rows backwards."

" E, Q, B, C, N, V, W, O, D, R… I can't even make out that third row at all." Kiley tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Suddenly, the door of the tiny nurse's office slammed open and Momo's tanned face peeked in. She batted her eyes, long eyelashes shielding her light brown eyes before she caught sight of Kiley standing a few yards away from an eye chart, a spoon up to his eye.

" What are you doing here, Kiley? Do you live here now or something?" She joked.

Nurse Misao shook her head impatiently. " Miss Adachi, what seems to be the matter? I thought the tacks in your shoes stopped."

" No, nothing like that. I just need some stomach medicine; it's not for me but for a friend. She's too shy to come here." Momo looked at Kiley again. He had lowered the spoon from his face and was looking at her, his dark hair falling lightly across his handsome face, two passionately burning eyes intent on hers. She almost shuddered. 

" Kiley, you're giving me the creeps." She said.

He snapped from his daze and said: " Just wondering if I could read from your eyes how far Toji went with you." Instinctively, he dropped the spoon to the desk and covered his face. Momo was too busy signing her name in onto the nurse's chart of patients to hit him.

Instead, she kicked his shin lightly with her foot as she passed, then stopped reluctantly in front of him to ask: " Eye exam…? That time of the school year again?"

Kiley nodded, but Nurse Misao spoke anyway:

" No, actually, I think Kiley might need glasses."

Momo laughed nervously and then glanced at him with raised eyebrows. " Glasses? _What in the world?_"

Kiley shook his head. " X-ray glasses, so I can take a good look at you, or maybe those girls from the booster club… _oh yeah_…" He licked his lips, wiping away unseen drool, and then looked down, faking a laugh so that Momo would laugh as well.

She did, and then grinned. " I miss your perverted mind. How come you're avoiding me?"

He bit his tongue to keep anything stupid from coming out and then struck a macho pose. " You know that playing hard to get will get you crawling back to me!" His wide, conniving grin made her laugh again.

Kiley wondered if they could all hear his monstrously fast and loud heartbeat, for it was driving him insane. It was pulsating with hot blood all the way to his ears, so hard and quick he hoped his chest wouldn't start vibrating. 

Nurse Misao tapped Momo's shoulder. " Alright, darling, wrap it up, Kiley and I need to decide on an appointment with a local optometrist. I'll go call him right now. He's a nice man, I think his name's Dr. Tan, I'm not sure though…" She began to dial on the phone on her desk.

" I'll see you around." Kiley spoke so quietly Momo had to lean forwards to hear him.

" Ah, you're a hoot, Kiley." She gave him a wide smile and then waved as she left. Leaving with her was the soft scent of lilacs that was her shampoo, and that faint vanilla smell that signified she had used her vanilla-scented hand lotion. _I wonder if Toji ever notices these things._

..::..

…:: Dr. Tan, Optometrist, Exam Room 1::…

..::..

Kiley stretched his long legs out on the chair as the doctor slowly raised it so that he could be opposite of the strange metal contraption filled with glass slides that would stick in and out like the gadgets of a Swiss Army knife. " Mr. Okayasu, am I correct?" The doctor checked his notes, and he looked skeptical. " No insurance?"

He shook his head.

" I'm afraid this visit might turn out costly, especially if I'll give you some proper glasses."

" I'm sure my eyes are fine. You'll see." Kiley's voice cracked. Momo didn't really seem to fall for him now, when he was doing his best to look great around her. He grew his hair out a bit because it gave him a more dashing look. Instead, now he'd be sporting glasses? _Momo wouldn't look my way with interest. Not like she ever did before, but still…_

" The nurse already went through an eye exam with you. Now I will shine a letter through his projector on that white screen over there. I'll flip some sample glass slides through the binocular-like thing here…" The doctor motioned at the strange contraption: "… and then, you'll tell me whether the letter comes more into focus or out of focus."

Kiley nodded.

" Let's begin!" Dr. Tan exclaimed, cheerfully, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening. He slid down a few slides. Kiley said yes or no patiently, hoping that he was passing the test with flying colors. _My vision is fine. I don't need glasses._

Finally, the ordeal was over. Kiley waited for the judgement.

" You are nearsighted, I'm afraid. Your left eye is – 3.25 and your right eye is – 2.50. No wonder you can barely tell apart the words on the blackboard."

" Yu told you that?" He croaked. He felt betrayed.

" Your sister was asked to tell me everything she knew as she filled out your medical information. I'm sorry, but you can trust me, I'll only help you." Dr. Tan's almond-shaped eyes were filled with a fatherly like sparkle, a sparkle Kiley never saw in his own father's eyes. 

" Sorry, but I'm not going to wear glasses, no matter what. Can't I get contacts?"

" In the long run, they'll be a bother for a boy your age. It's a lot of responsibility. It can also become very expensive. Most contacts have to be replaced yearly, or some come in installments of 12 sets and each is worn a month. Each year, you end up paying for a new set of twelve. It can be an upsetting red mark in your sister's checkbook." Dr. Tan chuckled merrily and then placed a little prescription form on his desk, tucking it in the manila folder with "Okayasu, Kiley" printed on it very neatly in the receptionist's handwriting.

" So, glasses are the way to go with me?" Kiley asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

" I'm afraid so." He replied.

" No way out?"

" Unless you want to do miserable in school. Your eyes will steadily worsen unless you get something equipped on your eyes." Dr. Tan motioned to a side room. " Let's step inside – you can pick a frame you like. Lucky for you, the glass can be fitted and cut for you overnight. You can pick them up on the way to school tomorrow!"

" Great." Kiley said, grimly. " Can you get me a noose while you're at it?"

Dr. Tan missed the joke, and said, merrily: " You can pick whatever frame you like!"

As he swung the door open, Kiley thought it was a great joke. _Pick a frame? There must be a billion in here._ The walls of the room were completely shrouded with glasses tucked into little plastic holders. Each frame was unique, some sported tiger print, others were pink, others were huge and horn-rimmed, and a few were tiny old-grandmother spectacles that teetered on the tip of a long nose.

Kiley skimmed the rows for the most unnoticeable, thin, small, wire-framed pair he could find. Finding a pair just like he imagined, he held it up to the light. _You can pick them up on the way to school tomorrow!_ _They come with a free handbook: "**Guide to Being a Nerd!"**_

As Kiley left the doctor's office building with Yu leading the way, he thought: _Just shoot me._


	3. Seeing clearly once again

Author's Note: I don't own Peach Girl or Kiley…. *sigh * too bad.

…:: Chapter 3::…

School Hallway

..::..

Shrouded in the darkness of the boy's bathroom, the flickering fluorescent light on the ceiling humming it's own lonely tune, Kiley Okayasu put on his new pair of glasses. The world instantly changed. The dark leaks on the bathroom walls appeared, the thin cracks in the floor became visible, and the ceiling, dotted with gum that boys threw upwards as a joke, was also a newfound spectacle. Kiley removed the glasses immediately. Seeing everything so clearly wasn't pretty. What if, when in focus, Momo was an ugly hag? What if Toji turned out a real super-hunk, better then he was?

Kiley tucked the glasses in the plain brown case they came with and then snapped it shut. _Good bye glasses, hello normal life_. He strolled out into the hallway, playing his normal self, smiling a cocky grin at the occasional pretty girl. Then, he ducked into the lonelier third year hallway and leaned against his locker. His heartbeat was quickening again. _I better watch it, or I'll get a stroke. My blood pressure must be through the roof._

" Kiley! Fancy finding you here!" Momo's voice echoed from down the hall. He turned his head and his hair brushed against his cheeks because of the sudden motion, and then the loose strands swayed as he cocked his head to the side. 

" Hi." He said, almost too happily, trying to hide the brown case behind his back.

" What do you have there? A pack of cigarettes?" She wrinkled her nose. " I thought you weren't _that_ much of a bad boy…" Momo's hand reached behind his back and her hair skimmed his bare arm, for he wore his usual short sleeves. Her head pressed slightly to his chest and her arm brushed his back and worked his fingers open to release his glasses.

" Glasses? Who'd you take these from?" Momo asked. " A new prank of yours?"

Kiley didn't say anything. He didn't want to lie to Momo, but he didn't like telling the truth, in this case. She looked up into his eyes and he looked down into hers. There was a pleading there, a search for truth, that he knew he had to give into. " They're mine." He confessed.

She began to laugh. " You're joking!"

" No. I have to wear glasses." Kiley felt a blush creep across his face. He added: " I'm not really in the mood to giggle about this, okay?" 

Momo saw she hurt his feelings and felt a fleeting sorrow cross her. " Sorry, I didn't know. Since when…?" She still looked surprised and slightly bemused.

" Yesterday." He replied.

" Let's see them!" She demanded. " Put them on!"

" No!" Kiley exclaimed. " Why don't you take some of your clothes off, and I'll put something on? Call it even?" His eyes shone devilishly.

Momo punched his shoulder, but lightly. Her hits had grown lighter and lighter as time wore on. 

Kiley sighed and then pulled the glasses out of their case and then put them onto his nose, tucking the little arms behind his ears. He looked down, closing his eyes in shame. " I won't wear them. Even if I go blind, I won't wear them around school." He gushed.

" Oh, come on, you look cute." Momo exclaimed, then clamped her lips shut tight. She'd spoken too much; she didn't want to lead Kiley on.

" Then I should have worn them when I first met you." He struck a pose, jiggling the glasses up and down on the crown of his nose. " What do you think?"

Momo shook her head in distaste. " Try a more intelligent pose."

Kiley stepped away from his locker and leaned on it with one hand, his other hand on his hip. His eyes shone brightly from behind the glasses he wore. Slowly, smoothly, he whipped them off and tucked them into their case. " Listen… I was wondering if you'd like to help me out with my math."

Her eyes widened. " Math? You know I nearly failed it."

" That was because you were so depressed about Toji. Now your grades are way up high again, and…"

" … Toji is tutoring me." Momo's cheeks reddened. " Unless you want to be tutored by him, I don't…"

" … no, I don't." Kiley finished the string of sentences they had begun to spin together.

" Sorry." She grinned at him and then added: " I gotta get going – Foods is next." She waved to him and made her way down the hallway. 

He watched her go, painfully, then suddenly began to run towards her. She turned just in time for him to embrace her warmly. " I'm glad you're happy." He said. She pushed him away, her face flushed in embarrassment. 

" Um, thanks." She whispered, and then turned away, missing the feel of Kiley's arms already.

*

Kiley heated up the cold rice cakes that Yu made and then glanced at the glasses on the table. He didn't want to wear them, and yet he did. It was strangely compelling to him to begin to bring his world into focus. " I'm crazy." He decided, and then took a bite of the rice cake.

The clock in the kitchen struck seven that Friday evening. Usually, he'd be out on a date with someone. Today, he just felt so sick and tired that he stayed home, telling his date that he had a stomach ache. 

He hated to lie to girls, but he didn't want to tell her the painful truth. _I can't get over Momo. When I see another girl laugh, smile, or tell a joke, I compare her to Momo. Momo's laughs, smiles, and jokes are so precious to me. When she's with Toji, she can make herself smile. When she wasn't with him, her heart was broken. Girls should make their own choice, I even said that to her. Follow your heart. She did just that, and if anything, I should stay back and bask in the afterglow. Maybe if things don't work out with her and Toji, I can try again._

Kiley scoffed. He sounded like a loser. He flicked the television on and settled to watch something, when he heard a banging on the door. He turned the television's volume down and then called over the sound: " Who is it?"

" Toji. Come on, hurry up."

Kiley stood and walked to the door. " What the hell are you doing here?" Kiley shouted into Toji's face.

Toji grimaced. " Here to clean the toilets, sir." He pushed Kiley aside. " What do you think I'm doing here? Momo's in trouble!"

" … What?!" Kiley dropped the remote control and it fell to the ground. The back fell off and two batteries shot across the hardwood floor. 


	4. Eyes unfazed by greed

Author's Note: I don't own Peach Girl or Kiley…. *sigh * too bad.

...:: Chapter 4::…

Okayasu Apartment Building

…::…

" I don't understand – Momo's in trouble?" Kiley asked, speaking slowly, as if he were talking to a little child that was liable to misunderstand every word he said. " Since when do you need me to help you with Momo?" This was a bit ironic – if not for Kiley, Momo and Toji would have probably broken up long ago. In fact, they had broken up, but Kiley was the one to clear their feud up and then explain to them how they went wrong.

Toji glared at him for a moment, then stated the problem: " Some creep pulled her into a hotel room, and…"

"… and you just stood there?" Kiley couldn't believe it. " You didn't do anything?"

" I …" Toji looked lost.

" You're such an idiot." Kiley said, finally.

" Well, I panicked. I saw her getting pulled in, and I know you live only a block away – I figured two guys could take him. He was pretty big, one of those bodyguard-type of build guys."

Kiley's eyebrows raised suspiciously. " How do you know where I live, you little ass monkey?" He was getting a bit suspicious. He took his hands and placed them on his hips, trying to make light of the situation. " And besides, you're her boyfriend. What do you want me to help you for?" He pursed his lips. " So later on you can get all the praise, right?"

Toji's fists balled up and he said, gruffly: " Listen, it's easy to find out where you live. It's all in the student directory in the office. I looked it up a few weeks ago, just in case you ever try doing anything funny to Momo. I'll know where to look." Toji then turned around, his eyes examining the doorway. " Let's go, alright?"

" You're a coward, aren't you? What if the guy strangled her by now or something?" Kiley was already putting on his shoes. He was completely worried now. Without thinking, he raced into the kitchen and grabbed his glasses, tucking them into his back pocket.

He was already making his way out of the room when Toji's arm suddenly fell upon his shoulder, stopping him in his track. " Listen, you keep your opinions to yourself." 

Kiley shrugged, his skin bristling as he pulled away. " Lay off." He murmured, and then raced down the stairs. "Which hotel…?"

…::…

SakuraHana Hotel

…::….

Kiley couldn't believe their luck. When he and Toji burst into the hotel's entrance room, they caught sight of a tall, burly man writing down a few quick notes and personal information on a fill-out form. He was also saying something about how he was traveling with his younger cousin, whom was seriously ill mentally. He needed a room for them in a quiet area, because his cousin, being a chronic liar as well as a paranoid and insane person, could disrupt everyone.

" I'm sorry, sir, but I think the only room we have open that is even remotely secluded would be…" The woman tapped a few keys on the computer. "… Room A12."

" We'll take it." The man said, loudly, and then turned around, saying: " She went to the bathroom. I'll be right back, I have to go get her."

" God, he actually has everyone convinced that he's here with a mentally ill cousin." Kiley whispered. " That's sick, even if it's just to … to… you know…"

" Rape her." Toji replied, and then his body stiffened, the tight veins in his neck slowly tensing and growing defined in the taught skin of his neck. He didn't look as disgusted by the man as he was furious. He slowly moved into the lounge and then turned to look at Kiley. " Don't just stand there, you idiot, do something."

" What, exactly, are **_you_** doing to help the situation?" Kiley replied, nastily.

Toji looked angrier then ever. " Listen, you're the one that's supposed to be _wiley_. Think something up." 

Kiley shrugged and then approached the desk slowly. Toji looked bewildered and then sat himself down on a lounge chair, wondering if Kiley was seriously going to act on it. Kiley's voice was nonchalant as he said to the lady: " I'm here because I left baggage in one of the rooms."

" Which room?" The lady asked, plainly.

" A12."

" I'm sorry, we just rented that out. It will be against policy to let you go up there… we can ask room service to bring it down within an hour." The lady stared at him, unemotional, as if she was Robocop or something.

" I'm afraid I need to get it _now_. It has valuable items in it." Kiley's eyes flashed and he put on his most charming smile. "Please?"

The woman's lips seemed to twitch in what could have easily been laughter. She looked down at the little bell on the counter. All she had to do was ring it and some bellboys could drag Kiley out of the hotel. Yet, something about Kiley made her remain unruffled. " What was in the bag?" She asked, taking notice of his handsome features. He was probably at least two or three younger then her, because of the fact he still had a school uniform on. 

" Well, it was a briefcase. I had about forty thousand yen in it, a gold watch, and an engagement ring." He added the last bit as an afterthought because an image of Momo flickered before his eyes. She was being pulled by the arm out of the bathroom and towards the elevator, and she was struggling with all her might. 

Meanwhile, the lady behind the counter fingered the spare keys to A12 and said, in complete monotone: " As I said, I'm sure room service will…"

Kiley grabbed the keys from her hands, murmured a few broken apologies, and then raced after Momo and the pervert. The elevator door shut with a ding right in front of his face. Toji raced up behind him. " Why didn't you just tell the truth to that lady? She'd have probably called police, and…"

" You know how Momo looks. She looks … unintelligent… anyway. And I don't exactly give off an intelligent aura, either. She'd think I was playing a joke and have _us_ escorted out by security." Kiley looked so serious that Toji began to laugh.

" Right now you do look pretty intelligent. Must be the lighting."

Kiley bit his lower lip and then slammed his hand onto the down arrow of the elevator pad. The lady behind the counter was banging the little bell on the counter angrily, and a few burly guards were making their way across the room towards them. " Damn it." Kiley looked around and then darted up the staircase to the left. There was a sign but he couldn't read the words on it.

" Can't you read? Wet paint!" Toji griped. He had no choice, though, and ran after him.

The staircase was being painted a dark beige to accommodate the colors inside the hotel. At least the banisters were, for now, because Kiley had taken a banister under his hand and now his whole arm was streaked with paint. 

Their footsteps thundered as they raced to the first floor – floor A. They burst through a doorway and then into the hall. The guards were scaling the stairs already, and there was commotion in the waiting room. " You're an idiot. We're going to get our police records destroyed. My dad will _kill_ me!" Toji was shouting into Kiley's ear as they sprinted down the hall.

" I was panicking, okay? I had to make up _something_. Besides, I wanted to catch the pervert in the room. If we started making a commotion, he'd make a break for it and leave Momo behind." Kiley shouted back.
    
    Toji would never be able to reason evenly with Kiley though, and if he could have, he wouldn't have had the time. For, just then, they stumbled across door 12, and without another thought, Kiley kicked it open and climbed inside, expecting to see the man and Momo inside, pulling off a lewd act already. Instead, he noticed they weren't there yet. He sighed and then ducked into the closet.

Toji followed him helplessly and then hid in the shower, behind the dark curtain. They waited. 

There was a soft ding sound as an elevator opened. A man was cursing and saying: " Can you believe it? You stupid girl, pressing floor two. We had to make two trips up and down. You're wasting my time." 

" Let me go! I'm telling you, I'll scream again! They'll figure out soon enough!" Momo's voice was shouting over his.

Kiley could feel his breath freezing up inside his chest, and the awful hammering pain of his heart against his rib cage. This was cruel and unfair. _I have to stop this. I'll … I'll **kill **him if I have to._

****


	5. One person by day

Chapter 5

…::…

SakuraHana Hotel, Room A12

…::…

Kiley hated waiting. He never had a lot of patience to life. Now that his patience was being tested, he fidgeted and fidgeted inside the dark, horribly dank closet. It smelled of old, faded perfume and there was at least an inch-worth of grime settled on the floor. His eyebrows drew in a scowl and he listened intently.

The door of the room swung open and the force of the wind that was created slammed the closet door shut. He very slightly tried the doorknob – it wasn't locked! _Well, that's a relief._ He felt around blindly and found that someone had broken off the thick steel pipe rail on which clothes were to hang, and the metal rail was leaned against the wall. He grasped it – it might come in handy. 

The man's voice was threatening: " Do I have to tie you up? Stay quiet."

Momo's voice replied, wavering slightly: " You'll be so sorry for this! My boyfriend Toji will bash your brains out!"

" Where is he, then?" The man teased. " And how will you find me?"

She spit at him and he recoiled, then there was the sound of a slap.

__

That bastard! Kiley readied to jump out, the pipe in his hand. Just then, he thought to himself: _Let's get a name from him first._ He waited impatiently as the man began to undo his belt buckle. His pants fell to the floor and out poked a wallet. Momo was shuffling around, trying to back up against a wall and get into a crouch position to minimize her body.

The man cursed again at her and made obscene comments.

Kiley took this moment of chaos to reach out of the closet and grab the wallet. In the thin sliver of light that shone through the crack of the open closet door, he flipped the wallet open and focused his attention to the picture. The man was ugly – obviously a drinker, with a dry, sullen face and cracked lips. Kiley's eyes focused on the blurred letters of his name, and then memorized the last name first, then the first name. 

Suddenly, he shouted at the top of his lungs: " Let's go!"

He burst out the closet door, slamming the man in the back. The man spun around, nostrils flaring. " How the hell did you get in here?" He shouted into Kiley's face.

" Room service." Kiley's hand – with the metal pipe – upwards. There was a horrible smacking sound, a burst of blood, and the man fell to the floor. He rolled around moaning. " You broke my nose, you bastard! You broke my nose!"

" Good." Kiley murmured.

The man glanced at the pool of blood beneath his face and then passed out of the sheer shock.

" Hasta la vista, baby." Kiley grinned and then looked up and saw Momo, kneeling on the floor, her fingers pressed into her eyes. She was trembling as she whispered: " Toji?" 

Kiley almost felt his heart stop, then he scolded himself. _Who's she gonna ask for? Toji's the first man in line when it comes to her brain waves. _Yet, his stomach slumped down in a painful knot. _I pity my existence. _

Toji was just emerging from the bathroom after getting tangled in the shower curtain. He glanced at Kiley with an embarrassed smile and then walked up to Momo, kneeling down beside her. " Hey, Momo. It's alright, everything's' fine now." He looked up at Kiley and added: " Dial the police."

Kiley couldn't help but give him an obscene gesture with his fingers as he picked up the handle of the phone and dialed quickly. The police notified him that they will be at the building immediately. Afterwards, everything was a blur or people, police sirens, and cop interviews. 

They actually arrested him, though, since Toji finally admitted that Kiley landed all the blows. Someone said that even though Kiley was defending Momo, the conflict badly injured the rapist. Kiley just shrugged as they pinned the metal handcuffs around his wrists. As he was getting into the police car, he looked up at Momo and gave her a smile. " I'm glad you're okay." He murmured.

She began to cry. " Thank you." 

Toji walked up to her, putting his arm around her. Momo pressed her face into his chest, wetting it with her tears. Toji put his chin on her head and then smiled happily. Kiley looked away and focused his attention in at the cop. " This is just routine, son. You'll be out by tomorrow - we just need to question you a bit. It's sort of late, we'll have to call the Chief Officer in from home."

Kiley shrugged.

The cop grinned. " That was a lucky blow though, kid, but you'd have murder on your hands if it went a bit lower. You'd have snapped his neck right in two. Then you'd probably serve some time anyway – self-defense or not. The rapist was a rich guy – his family sued victims before."

Kiley looked at his fingers. The handcuffs were pressing deep white ridges into his skin. He nodded slowly.

" Who is she? Girlfriend?" The cop asked, steering the car out of the parked position.

Kiley raised his eyebrows and wondered if it would be fun to pretend Momo was his girlfriend. Instead, he replied: " No. That blonde guy is her boyfriend."

" The clumsy one?" The cop's laughter echoed through the little car as they sped down towards the station. " You're really the hero here. Maybe she'll reconsider where her priorities are and give you a try. Hell, you deserve it, kid. That was a lucky save." The cop grinned at him from the car mirror. " One in a million."

The metal pressed harder into his wrist. _Maybe it'll draw blood. That would look really manly, my hands all bloody, as they drag me into the station._ Kiley could imagine it – just like a boxer leaving the boxing ring. He remembered watching some old boxing matches on the television back home. The coach would throw a towel around the winner's shoulders and then pour cold water on their face. _I could use some cold water now,_ Kiley realized, as he felt his face burn in a blush. 

…::…

Police Station

…::…

" Oh, Kiley!" Yu exclaimed, seeing his worn face as he sat in the old visitor's lounge. Some guy a bit older then him, his eyes red from doing drugs, was sitting beside Kiley, breathing toxins into Kiley's face. He grimaced and stood, leaving the cloud of pollution around the man.

" Hey." He said and hugged her. " Got a little side-tracked."

She poked his chest. " Who do you think you are? Rambo? Running around knocking men out!" Yu's eyes were blood-shot. " I couldn't sleep all night when the police called me. It was against the law to tell me what sort of trouble you ran into, but…" She waggled her finger at him. " … knowing the sort of boy you are, I thought the worst."

" Did you see Momo?" Kiley asked.

" Your crush?" Yu asked, bluntly.

The room seemed to grow a deathly, buzzing silence, even though Kiley realized he was probably just imagining it. " Yeah, that's her." He murmured.

" She came with that nice boy – Toji, is it? – they were so polite. I didn't know you had any friends other then that group of fan girls. Which reminds me! At least forty girls called last night! The phone was ringing off the hook, and the land lord had to come up to our apartment and demand that I unhook it from the line!" Yu was laughing now, which meant her anger passed.

" What did Momo say?" Kiley asked.

" Really, as if I'd remember." Yu scolded. " I was too busy trying to wrestle away from the battalion of girls that were calling." She turned to the officer. " Can I take him home now? He had _such_ a rough night, I bet."

" Go ahead. This time, I think the rapist won't even bother pressing any charges. Three strikes, you're out." The officer smiled wanly.

Kiley nodded. " See ya." He exited first, and Yu followed.

…::…

Okayasu Apartment

…::…

Kiley flipped the television on. Some channel was showing his picture and then Momo's. His heroic rescue had made headline news that morning. There was obviously nothing going on in their small town, because everywhere he turned, someone was talking about it. _As if I'm some sort of hero, he thought, bitterly._

He looked up at the wall of his bedroom, where another photo rang. In it, he could see all of them – Yu, Kiley, his mother, his father, and his brother. He glared at his brother's face. " I hate you." He whispered to the photo. " I hate having the same last name as **_you!"_**

He leaned backwards and his back sunk into the cheap mattress. He cursed and then sat back up, frowning. " I don't need all this attention." He paced his room. " Guess I can pick up some cute chicks now that they all think I'm some big defender." He made a macho pose into the mirror. Then, he took his glasses from the back pocket and put them on. 

Kiley turned around, examining himself. " Nerd by day, superhero by night." He pulled them off again, pushed them in the little case, and threw it onto his desk.

__

Now how will I deal with my new stardom? 

Just then, the phone rang. Yu's voice caught his ear: " Kiley! Get your butt in here! It's Momo!"

…::…

A/n: I just read book five… I don't think I'll incorporate any spoilers though…


	6. Another by night

Chapter 6

…::…

Okayasu Family/Living Room

…::…

The television was blaring an angry faded light across the room and the reporter on television was talking about a fish contamination in some fast food chain restaurant. Kiley flicked the television off as he made his way to the telephone, picking up the cordless phone instead of the one in the kitchen. " Hi." He said into the receiver.

" Kiley." Momo replied, almost surprised to hear his voice. 

"Um…" Kiley raised his eyebrows and then waited in painful silence. Finally, he heard Yu put the phone down in the kitchen. He added: " Why so surprised?"

" It's just that we never talked by phone before." She admitted. " You sound a little different over the phone. More serious, because I know you're not going to do something goofy again." 

" … Thanks…. I think." He picked up an apple from the wicker platter on the television set and tossed it around from one hand to the next, trying to busy his nervous hands. He had the phone wedged between his shoulder and ear.

" I just wanted to thank you. Toji told me all about it… I was wondering. Why didn't the security guards follow us into the room?"

" Privacy issues. A lot of the classier hotels don't let the guards just barge into each room to check where someone might be hiding. I think they were going to wait it out… see what happens." Kiley looked down at the floor. There was a huge dent where the remote control had fallen, and then two skid-like dents where the batteries shot across.

" Thank you." She said, again. " I… it really means a lot to me, to know you're looking out for me, you know?"

Kiley wanted to slam the apple across the room at the wall. _Let's say the wall's Toji. Let's see how many facial features can be mangled by the first pitch…_ He kept the apple firmly grasped in his hand though. " Yeah." He murmured. _I sound like an idiot. But what am I supposed to say? I don't want to sound like I'm bragging._

" I was thinking. Maybe I could treat you to lunch or something. Go bowling. I don't know." She sighed and the sound of the air hissing through the receiver said more then any words could.

" No, it's alright. Don't want to make Toji get the wrong idea or anything." Kiley replied.

" He'd be okay with it." She cleared her throat. " I mean, only if **_you_ **want to. I guess the point of the lunch would be lost if I was forcing you to go." Momo added: " I feel really bad, okay? I need to do something."

Kiley's heart was pounding. His nails had dug into the skin of the apple in all nervousness. It reminded him of when Momo crushed an apple out of pure frustration when she went to visit Toji in the hospital. He released it and it fell onto the couch pillow and bounced a bit and settled in the nook of the pillow and armrest. 

" Oh, come on, say something!" She said, laughing. " Don't tell me you're mute all of a sudden." She faked a manly voice and then added, in a dramatic tone: " _Oh, the drama of the situation! It made me lose my voice!"_

Kiley frowned slightly. " What can I say?" He replied. " Momo, I know you won't understand, but… it just feels wrong to have you pay me back… like this." His voice was tinged with frustration. " I don't feel like explaining."

" It's the 'just friends' thing, isn't it?" She exclaimed. 

Blood rushed to his ears. " No, no, I have plenty of girls in mind. Uh, in fact, one of them is calling right now. Well, gotta go switch lines." He hung up immediately and then threw himself onto the couch, his body going limp like a corpse. He rolled his eyes upwards and stared at the ceiling.

Just then, it hit him.

__

I hung up on Momo Adachi. Momo…. He punched the pillow. _Just friends. Just friends!_ The words echoed in his mind as a counter to his previous thoughts. _This was your chance, Kiley! Your romantic chance to prove yourself! And you had to go blow it, you big baby!_ He was arguing with himself in his own mind. _I'm really going off the deep end now._

" Uh, Kiley? What was **_that_** all about?" Yu asked.

" Meh." He replied. " Just a little conflict, no big deal."

" Why don't you tell me about it, for once?" Yu asked.

Kiley looked up at her. For once in a very long time, he felt like crying. She saw that look in his eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. " Kiley, you have to move on. Some girls are just not smart enough to notice a good guy when they see him."

" You don't understand." Kiley replied. " She has a _boyfriend._ He's perfect for her in every way. He's one of those smart, sensitive, and yet sporty guys. What am I?" He shouted. " An idiot! I'm failing school! And with my reputation with girls - -"

" Stop it!" Yu was shouting back at him. " What good will it do, to call yourself names and to hate yourself? Call her right now and tell her you want to talk to her, and **get it all out!** I don't want to see you so depressed anymore. You've really lost everything, you're nothing like your old self anymore."

He bit his lower lip slightly. _I guess it's time I do. It's time for Kiley to finally get serious. _

He picked up the phone and dialed quickly. Momo picked up. He spoke hurriedly: " Momo, I'm really sorry about … you know…"

" No, it's fine." Momo replied, tensely. " Are you… alright?"

" Listen, Momo, we need to talk in person. I have something important to tell you."

" Uh… okay."

" How about the park? It's just a few blocks from my house… uh, you know, the one that had a fire a few years back?"

" Yeah. I'll be there…"

" Now. I'm going out now."

" Now?!"

" Yes. Please, Momo. Bye."

The line went dead.


	7. Hold a leaf up to the light

Chapter 7

…::…

Kirei Ame Park

…::…

He strolled leisurely, not really in a bored way as much as it was a casual walk. His eyes were focused calmly at the park gates ahead of him, then at a nearby bench under a cherry tree. He sat down and waited for Momo, wondering if she would even show up. _She probably thinks I'm crazy – what was I thinking, making that phone call? _

His hands grazed over the carved words on the bench. Some punk kids carved various obscenities and profanities into the wood. _Not exactly a very romantic bench, ne?_

Just then, he looked up and saw _her_.

Momo's hair was wet, as if she had taken a shower, and it was pulled up in a messy bun. Feather-light blonde hair spilled from it and settled on her dark shoulders. She had on only a simple blue tank top and a pair of ratty jeans. Her sandals made a soft **thwop-thwop** sound as she approached him, almost shyly. He grinned. " Hey, Momo."

" Hi." She eyed him curiously and finally put her hands on her hips. " I thought you were having a nervous breakdown or something, Kiley. What's wrong?"

" It's a long story. Sit down." Kiley said.

Momo sat down on the opposite end of the bench, leaving about forty centimeters of room between them. Momo spoke first after the momentary silence: " This isn't a joke, is it?" She looked nervous. " You little pumpkin! If you brought me out here just so you can laugh about it, then I hope you know I was really concerned!" Her cheeks flamed.

" No, please." Kiley doubled over, his forehead resting on his left knee, his hands flopped down so his knuckles brushed the ground. He looked defeated. With a groan, he braided his fingers behind his neck and moaned out: " Oh, I can't say it!"

She patted the top of his head, unsure of what else to do. He sat back up, taking her hand in his, concentrating on her square-tipped, pink fingernails. This somehow gave him the courage to continue, though his voice was still shaky: "I… uh… I…" He wanted to keep himself from laughing. There was something so comical about this that it was nearly pathetic. _I always have something stupid to say and do, and when I really need to do or say something, I can't get anything out._

" I wanted to let you know that I'll always be there for you. You know, just looking out for you." Kiley said, finally. " Plus, I wanted to say that it felt _really_ good to finally do something and leave Toji in the dust."

Momo's eyebrows raised. " Well, uh…"

Kiley looked at her shiny, strawberry-scented lips. He loved her new lip-gloss, he noticed it the moment he first talked to her on the first day she wore it. He always memorized the tiniest bit that was new about her. Her image was constantly fresh and beautiful in his mind. He knew he'd blow it all if he did something stupid again, like try to kiss her. Instead, he kept staring at her fingernails, knowing that he can't look at her face, and it would be perverted to look at her breasts or thighs. " I don't need you to pay me back." He said, finally. " I guess I sort of sounded mean on the phone. I'm sorry about that. You… you wouldn't understand." _This is it. I'm back where I started. Yu told me to at least try to make her understand, but I just… can't._

Momo pulled up the strap of her tank top since it had slipped down her tanned arm. Her nails out of access, Kiley knew he had to talk fast before he went off an impulse again. " Okay, you promise you won't hit me?" He began.

She frowned. " Well, if you **_DARE_** try anything funny, I'll knock you into next week!"

Kiley sighed. " I don't think it'll be anything like what you think. I just… need you to listen. I know you probably won't like hearing it, but I'll leave you alone if you listen. Forever, if you want."

She realized this must be something serious. " You're not dying, are you?" She exclaimed. Her fingers poked at his stomach. " Internal bleeding?" She looked confused and then worried. " That… that guy in the hotel didn't mess you up too bad, right?"

" No, stop." He grabbed her wrist and then guided her hand back onto her lap. His eyes jerk upwards so he was looking at the sky. _I look like an idiot._ " Momo, I… I like you. A lot, okay?" He didn't wait for any sort of reply though. He continued: " I'd do anything for you. The only thing I think about at home is you. When I see another girl, I just compare her to you. Momo, I know you probably think I'm just being a pervert again, and all that, but… I just really want to kiss you. For real, without getting hit in a personal spot." He winced at the memory.

Momo's eyes were wide as saucers. Her mouth opened slightly, then closed again, like a fish out of water. She didn't know what to say, didn't know if there were any words left to say.

" That's all I want. I swear I won't tell Toji. I don't want to _look_ at Toji." Kiley didn't mean to sound negative, but now that he got that out, he continued: " In fact, I can't stand Toji anymore. I did everything to help you and him get together, and what do I get? He's still a real bastard towards me. And you know what else? Do you think it's chance that I and Toji happened to arrive at the same time to help you? No! He saw you but then he went to get me. I would have never done that. I'd have run after that rapist and stopped him, but he went and got _me_."

" Kiley…"

He kept going, finally on the right track: " And you know what? Maybe I _am_ messed up. I don't even know anymore. So yeah, I like girls, and I'm a pervert, but that's not how I am at home. At home I just sit around thinking about you and being depressed. I bet you don't even believe me. Just please let me get this all out, and then I'll leave you alone, I promise. Then you can be with your precious Toji, and…"

" I…" She had moved closer, but he didn't make anything of it.

" … I won't have to be in the picture anymore. I just like you so much, and I know everything about you, I think. I like your strawberry lip gloss and that perfume that smells like peaches, and your favorite purple hair barrette, and I like your favorite hoop earrings that you wore to school last week." He looked down at his own hands to make sure they wouldn't start shaking. " You never, ever even asked about me, though. In school you never ask how I'm doing, or how I feel, or how it is at home. I don't know, maybe that's good, because at home it's like hell sometimes, you know?"

" Kiley, please, I…"

" I always asked about you, though, and if I didn't ask, I'd always wonder about how you were doing, how you were getting along." Kiley's voice trailed off. " That's all I wanted to say. I know, I talk too much, and I'm a _pumpkin,_ right?" His eyes were filled with hurt. " I guess perverted pumpkins don't have feelings." He added, as an afterthought: " But maybe Kiley Okayasu _does_."

Momo's eyes were filled with tears. Kiley wouldn't even let her say anything. Now that he looked ready to start raving again, she did something that was so intact with her deepest instinct that she didn't even give herself time to think over and register what she was doing. Later on she might regret it, but right now all she felt was a wave of guilt and unsteady feelings, and she grabbed the collar of his basketball jersey and pulled him close into a kiss.


	8. See the thread-thin veins

…:: Chapter 8::…

Kirei Ame Park

…::…

She was the one to pull back, breathlessly, her eyes half-closed in pleasure. Suddenly, she felt another wave of guilt – Momo knew she had to make a choice between Toji and Kiley. She would never be able to hurt Toji's feelings, not after everything they've been through in order to be together. Then again, what did Kiley go through just so he could be here at this point and time? It was a sickening, worrisome feeling that haunted her now.

" Kiley, I…"

" No, it's okay. I know… you love Toji. It's fine. I've learned to live with it." Kiley whispered. " Thank you, though. That was really good." He made a little tiger growl and added: " I should save you more often."

She rolled her eyes in frustration but smiled in an unsure way. " I… I just don't know what to say."

" As I said, it's okay. Don't even think about it again." Kiley said, softly. " You're not mad?"

Momo looked as if she would cry. " Why would I be mad?" She raised her arms upwards and Kiley flinched away, covering his head. She grimaced. " I'm not going to hit you!" She pulled him closer and hugged him, her chin resting on his shoulder so that she was looking over his shoulder and out at the little cobblestone road and at the wrought-iron park gates. 

Kiley seemed to be limp in her arms though. He didn't return the hug. His eyes were downcast and his body slightly concave so he wasn't really touching her as much as she was simply holding him close. His hands remained at his sides, balled up into fists. The painful feeling in her stomach returned again. It was a feeling that was a lot different then she felt about Toji. When Toji would kiss her or hug her, she felt safe and warm, but that was all. She just liked the warmth and safeness he gave her, a similar one that she remembered from her toddler days, when her mother would sometimes sit her down on her lap and read books with her, the warmth of her body strong and soft. Momo liked that safe feeling, it was a feeling of bonding. Yet, with Kiley, she felt another feeling, a new one. For him, she had given her all. Her kiss was passionate and long, and his body felt as if it radiated in her arms. It was a wanting, longing feeling.

Momo couldn't believe her thoughts. She felt passion and wanting around Kiley and brotherly love and safety around Toji. She realized that her love for Toji was entirely different, it had grown to simple and unreturned adoration after her long-time crush on him. Her feelings were confusing her. " Kiley, I… I really do feel something for you. I won't lie to you, I do feel for you."

He laughed. " You feel that I'm a pervert."

She nodded. " That too, but also… something else. I don't know, its' very different from what I feel around Toji though. Around you, I feel free and natural, too, but other then that, there's little common ground about my feelings."

Kiley crossed his arms. " Well, _yeah_. I know how you feel about me. You always manage to connect the word _friend_ to my name. Do you think I didn't notice?"

Momo blushed suddenly. " I thought you were always joking when you said… those things…" Her stomach was hurting incredibly. She knew the feeling well – butterflies, as her mother would call them. She had butterflies in her stomach. She used to feel butterflies around Toji long ago, before she just ended up feeling safe and warm around him. _Like a brother._

She stood up just then. " Kiley, I should go. I'm sorry. I… I feel like I did something really wrong." The kiss had finally awoken the dormant real feelings she had, the truth between her relationship to Kiley and her relationship to Toji.

" I understand." Kiley replied. He looked happy though, as if he let something big off his chest. " Well, see ya."

Momo bit her lower lip and fought an urge to kiss him again. _I have to try and kiss Toji today. I have to know if the feeling during a kiss with Toji and a kiss with Kiley is the same. If not… if Kiley's is the only one that makes me feel so passionate and wanting… and if Toji's only gives me familiar warmth… I… I …_

She rushed away, wishing that she had never woken up these feelings for Kiley. She didn't want to break any hearts. Toji and her were so happy, and Kiley seemed to be doing alright. At least he could manage a break up. Momo had never broken up with a boy, but she figured Toji didn't have too many girlfriends. He might be crushed.

__

What am I thinking? Momo thought, as she left the park. _I'm acting as if I'm considering breaking up with Toji for… for Kiley._ She had almost thought of him as 'pumpkin' again. Looking back at Kiley, still sitting on the park bench, she felt the butterflies again. _Oh, no… what have I done?_

…::…

Toji's apartment

…::…

Momo knocked on the door once, then twice. She wasn't used to coming to Toji's house. She waited impatiently as she heard shuffling inside, and then the locks on the door slid aside and Toji's head peeked out. " Oh! Hi!" He exclaimed, seeing her. He pulled the door open inwards and then motioned at the couch. " Come in."

Momo nodded and sat down on the couch. She smiled at him, then looked confused again. 

" Is everything okay?" Toji asked.

She nodded slowly.

He didn't look convinced, but at least he wasn't asking any questions. His hand reached out and curled a strand of blond hair behind her ear, and she melted under his touch. " Oh, Toji." She grinned at him. " Just having an… unusual day, that's all." Her cheeks flushed.

" Can I get you anything to drink?" He was moving towards the kitchen already.

" Water will be fine." Momo replied. She used to like apple juice a lot for some time when she was a little girl, but eventually she grew out of it and now she was sick of it. She fiddled with the tassels on the throw over Toji's couch as he took out two glasses and poured water in them. He returned with the water and a plate of cookies. 

" My mom likes to bake cookies at random." Toji explained with a laugh, putting the cookies down in front of her. He grabbed one and popped it into his mouth.

Momo smiled back. _So, when do I ask him to kiss me? How do I do it without making a fool of myself?_ She bit her lower lip in thought. She remembered kissing Kiley again and for some reason, it didn't make her feel as guilty as it made her feel excited. She must have been flushed again because Toji joked: " You don't have to be embarrassed around me. You can have something to eat."

Momo took a cookie and ate it. Toji seemed to wait for her to tell about why she was there, so Momo began: " I just wanted to see you, see how you were doing. I feel so jumpy lately after the _incident_, and since you were there, you saw how I must have felt… it just feels comforting to be around you."

Toji nodded and then downed his entire glass of water. He took two more cookies. For someone with a lean body like his, he really ate a lot. His mouth partially full, he said: " Aha, I see."

Momo didn't think it would be good to kiss him with his mouth full so she slowly moved the cookie plate aside and looked into Toji's eyes. She never really knew how to make a boy just kiss you at the _right_ time, because obviously Kiley would kiss her for no reason at all, anytime, and he never needed reasons to do what he did. _Which is sort of an attractive quality, I think. Though it did get annoying sometimes._

Momo was glad she put on lip-gloss – it gave her the fuller, shinier look. She pouted her lips out a bit, in a very kiss-able way, and then she watched Toji. He was quicker to pick things up at this point. He leaned forwards, his lips skimming hers before their lips joined. They kissed and Momo listened in to the feelings inside of her. No fireworks exploded, nothing blew up. He rested a hand on her breast, which made her feel nervous, but other then that, she didn't feel anything much. Just that familiar, overpowering warmth and the feeling of protection. But the real passion seemed to explode when she kissed Kiley.

__

And another thing… I was able to kiss Kiley first this time, and he didn't even make much of a move at me. Momo felt a bit afraid now. She had just led Toji on for the kiss, and now it would be really hard to tell him the truth. She sighed and pulled away and gave him a bright smile. " I feel a lot better. I think I'll go back home." She was standing up, ready to leave.

Toji took her hand. " Don't worry about the incident. It's over. I'll always be here to protect you." He gave her the "L" symbol with his hands and then waited to see her reaction. She gave him the signal back, but rather feebly.

" Love you." Toji whispered into her hair as she walked out the door. She turned to say something, anything in reply, but the door had shut behind her. _Toji, I feel like a really bad person now. But what do I do? I really do feel for you, but … in an entirely different way then for Kiley. Why didn't I notice all this before I led you on like this?_

…::…

Okayasu Apartment

…::…

Kiley was lying on his couch as if he were in a coma. His hand kept shooting up to his lips, his fingers grazing over the area where Momo kissed him. It felt as if it were still burning merrily, as if the kiss was seconds ago, and not nearly an hour and a half ago. Yu had simply stared at him for a while and then nodded knowingly before leaving for work.

Since there wasn't any school that day, Kiley didn't know what else to do with himself. He sat there, feeling as if he were in euphoria. His eyes stared at the slowly spinning ceiling fan above him, his eyes following it lazily. There was so little to do!

Having Yu out of the house, he could have done a number of things to amuse himself, but he didn't really feel in the mood. Just as he was thinking about turning the television on and checking the news, the doorbell rang. Then, it rang again.

Kiley dragged himself off the couch. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he figured that whomever was at the door wouldn't care much about it. He opened his door and then saw Momo standing there, tears in her eyes. " Don't tell me some guy tried it _again?_" He asked.

" Kiley!" She simply said, and then she burst into tears: " I couldn't do it! I couldn't say it…"

" Whoa, what are you talking about?" He glanced down at himself. Suddenly, he really wished he had his shirt on. She'll think I'm a pervert again. His eyes scanned the room for a shirt but all he saw was his sister's sports bra, hanging from a doorknob. Well, that would make me even more of a pervert, wouldn't it?

Momo was saying something but she was crying and it was hard to make out her words. He stepped aside from the doorway and she walked in and sat down in an old wicker rocking chair. 

Kiley handed her a box of tissues and she grabbed a handful and pressed them to her eyes. He sat down on the couch to her left, bending his legs upwards so that they were pressed against his chest. " Okay, uh… what are you doing here, again?" _I'm not one for subtlety._

Momo sighed. " Kiley… I just… our kiss. It…"

" Hey, I told you, it didn't happen. Just forget it." Kiley said. " Don't even worry about it. If Toji asks, tell him I made you do it, or something. Just come to my funeral after he kills me, alright?"

She laughed but then she grew serious again. " Kiley, it's not what you think… your kiss was different, it felt different then Toji's. Toji, he feels like a brother to me, but you…" Momo took a deep breath and rushed the rest of her words out: " … I think I like you in a different way then Toji, in a non-brotherly way."

Kiley blinked. _I better be careful about this, I can't jump to any conclusions._ " You like me in a as-a-friend kind of way, right?" He reached into a bowl on the table and took a pretzel for himself. He waggled the pretzel at her, asking if she wanted one, but she shook her head.

Momo looked at him. He looked really good, his dark hair spilling across his forehead, his eyes round and large, much deeper and in an odd way, they appeared soulful to her. He had a great body, his arms were muscled, as if he was working out a lot recently. He looked even better then Toji without his shirt on. She shook her head. " I think… I should break up with Toji, because I don't want to keep leading him on. It took a while but now I know. I… I _feel for you._"

It would have been a perfectly romantic moment if Kiley hadn't choked on his pretzel just then. 


	9. Take them off to wipe the tears

…::Chapter Nine::…

Okayasu Apartment Living Room

…::….

Momo slapped Kiley across the back with an impressive force and he managed to get the pretzel down. Right afterwards, he looked at her critically and said, slowly: " Me? Are you delirious?" He used his palm to press it against her forehead. " Running a thousand degree fever? Hallucinating?"

Momo was laughing. _Only he could make me laugh this way. _Her fingers wove through his and she brought his hand down. " I'm serious, Kiley."

He looked around. " Really? There's no camera crew in here, waiting to jump out and tell me that it's all a trick and they caught me on tape?"

Momo sighed. " Kiley, I mean it." 

He hugged her just then and said, his voice wavering: " Just a week ago I thought this would be impossible… I can't believe it." His cheek glistened wet against hers, and she couldn't figure it out until she turned her head and looked at him in surprise. Kiley was in tears.

Before she could ask, Kiley said: " Sorry, I can explain. I just… I can't believe it, finally, someone likes me for me. Not because I'm my brother's brother, or because of the way I look, or because I'm popular. You like _me._" He laughed bitterly. " I think I should explain something about my relationship with my brother."

" Go ahead." Momo looked a bit shocked.

" My brother would be the most popular guy in school. A lot of girls would come to my house, but one look at him and they'd practically forget me. Next to my brother, I'm ugly." Kiley admitted. " He was really sweet to them, he was a real nice guy to girls, all the time. I'd bring a girl home and he'd flirt with her."

" Well…" Momo began. " … that doesn't sound _that_ bad…"

" You don't understand. Once he'd steal my girlfriend, he wouldn't want her anymore. He'd use her, for sex, and then after a week or so he'd tell her that he doesn't love her. I don't know how he did it, but he also managed to worm it into them that it was my fault that he couldn't be with them anymore - - something about feeling guilty about taking my girl. Then the girl would hate me instead. It got so bad around home that I had to transfer to this high school."

" Oh my God, I didn't know."

" He really seemed perfect. He was my father's favorite. They would always spoil him – he was their first kid. Then four years later they had me, and they were pretty poor already. Then my father had to go get a second job to support us, and my mother worked hard cleaning houses." Kiley's nostrils flared. " Meanwhile, my brother would just pick on me, he'd beat the shit out of me, and then he'd take my girl too."

" That's terrible. Didn't your parents know…?" 

" My father worked too long to see anything. Besides, he believed my brother above everything. My brother would steal money out of my parent's wallets and blame it at me. Then my father would beat me." Kiley looked bitter. " I never liked my dad, but then again, at least he didn't split when I was born, right?"

Momo nodded, still half-frozen in shock. " Didn't you try to talk to your mother?"

" My mother began to get sick later on. They thought she had a fat blockage growing under her skin, but when they cut her open, it turned out to be a cancerous tumor. They gave her a year to live." Kiley's ears were turning red. He never told his life story to anyone. He remained a shadowy figure when it came to his past. Not even his fan club could dig the details of his home life from him.

" I'm so sorry." Momo said.

" Yeah, well, it's life, isn't it? I stopped feeling sorry for myself, so you shouldn't feel sorry for me either." Kiley then continued: "By the point where my mother's hair fell out and she looked sick and pale, my brother was doing drugs, drinking, partying all night and coming home hung over the next day. He'd throw up all over the house, pass out in the living room. Then my mother died. I was fourteen. After that, my father left. He just couldn't take it anymore. So then Yu, my older sister…"

" I met her before. She's really pretty." Momo said in a faded voice.  
" … she looks like my mother." Kiley said. " Anyway, Yu began to take care of me. My brother… he couldn't wise up. He was older then Yu by a year, he should have been in college by then, Yu was just out of high school. Yet, he was so immature and spoiled. He couldn't handle working to support his family. Finally, he got some acting gig somewhere in Hong Kong, and that's the last I've heard of him."

" I can't believe this. You should have told me _something, _I feel so bad now…" Momo had flashbacks. _I love you, pussycat. I love it when you smile. I never want to take that smile away. Oh, the swim meet is over? I can be a nice guy. _And then, over his sweet words, over his sugary, if somewhat horny remarks, her harsh voice: **You stupid pumpkin! Leave me alone! Get away from me! Pumpkin! Idiot! I know what part of me you're interested in!**

" It's fine. Trust me, I've learned to deal with it. I don't really talk about it, but I think about it a lot. You know, I used to talk out loud in my room, putting together a speech about how I'll tell you… that I really like you. That I want you to be my girlfriend, that I might be a pervert but that I can be okay sometimes… _sometimes_… I'd put together speeches about how I'll tell you the truth about my life, and how it is at home…"

Momo put her hands around him, resting her head against his bare chest, hearing his heartbeat inside, as it quickened noticeably under her touch. _Babump, babump, babump, BABUMP._

" Yu kept trying, she raised us good… but I guess it does me no justice to say that I hate my father, I hate my brother. I loved my mother, and she's gone. I love my sister, but she's at work all the time. All I have is myself, my dates, and my fanclub, and you." Kiley laughed. " That's sort of ironic. Yu returned her love, my "fanclub" was constantly drooling about me, my dates were great, but I chose to go after the one love of my life that didn't return her feelings. You know which one?"

Momo's cheeks burned fiery red.

" You." He leaned forwards, her hair tickling her forehead as he kissed her slowly and warmly, and then he pulled her into a bigger kiss, falling backwards so he was flat on his back on the couch, Momo kneeling over him. She traced her finger up from the center of his chest, to his chin, then around his cheeks, to his nose, and back down again. 

" What are you doing?" He asked, finally.

" Memorizing you." Momo whispered. " You in the moment I knew you weren't a pumpkin anymore."

Kiley laughed. " Oh, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" He waggled his eyebrows. " Just wait till I buy you the hottest swimsuit, saw it in the mall some time ago. If you wore it, _damn…_" He licked his lips.

She laughed and punched him lightly. " Let's not push any buttons, okay?" Then her lips fell on top of his again, even more intensely, his hands wrapping around her back, then caressing the sides of her face, holding her close, so she never would slip away.
    
    …::…
    The Next Day – School Hallways
    …::…

Momo marched resolutely through the hall, stopping to glance into her locker to see if she forgot any books. _Nope,_ she thought happily, slamming it again. She turned around and saw Kiley amidst a crowd of students, trying to get into a classroom. He turned and saw her and waved. She waved back and then turned away, her face burning hotter then fire, and red as blazing iron.

She moved her way to her own classroom when she heard a voice behind her: "Momo!"

Turning, she saw Toji in his swimming trunks and a regular white T-shirt thrown over the top, rather messily. He walked up to her and then kissed her lightly on the forehead. " Hey, wish me luck on the swim meet. I had ten minutes to get into my trunks, but I thought I'd hurry up and catch you before your next class. You're my good luck charm, after all." He gave her a wide smile.

A sharp knife seemed to slide into Momo's stomach. She faked a gleeful smile. " Good luck, Toji." _Oh, I can't possibly tell him now. He'll swim badly and then the team will hate him. Oh, why doesn't anything work out for me the way it should?_

He laughed and then flashed her the "L" symbol, walking away.

Momo pretended not to see it, turning abruptly to look at a sign hanging on the wall. She read over the information about a future basketball meeting with bland interest until she was sure Toji was gone. Then, she ran into her class just as the bell rang.

…::…

Momo's Room

…::…

Momo wiped her cheeks free of tears and then pressed an already soaked tissue to her eyes. She had tried desperately to find the right time to tell Toji the truth, but she was afraid to break his heart. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that she couldn't live on without getting it out. If she began meeting with Kiley, then she'd be cheating on Toji, and it was worse to cheat on someone like Toji then to simply break it off with him. After a break-up, there just needs to be time to heal. After a cheating partner, it's hard to trust again, and without trust there never will be true love ever again.

She knelt on her bed and looked at the old, worn picture of Toji that she still had taped to her pillow. In it, Toji smiled cheekily from beneath a Pikachu mask, the bright yellow color wanly lighting up the rest of the photo. It was a candid shot, Toji was goofing off and some friend of his snapped the picture. Still, it might be best to practice what she had to say.

After three days of this, Momo felt she had it under control. She offered a big apology, and managed to sound sincere without adding the usual baloney like " I hope we'll be friends" or, "Its me and not you". Though those were all true, she decided to just give him a play-by-play of how she realized the truth about her feelings.

As she concluded her speech to the picture on the day she would tell him, early the school day morning, Momo said: " … and, so you see Toji, I'm really sorry. I really do like you, and we've been through so much to get here, and of course, we were so happy for so long, but I know it isn't fair to you if you're not the only one my heart is set on. I want you to be really happy with a girl that can really be special to you, and treat you like you are the only one."

Her voice quivered. " I guess, after all this time, God was just telling us that it wasn't meant to be but we ignored fate's calling. Now that everything's fine again, it feels wrong to ruin it all, but maybe it's a good thing."

She sighed. " You were my first boyfriend, and you gave me some of my favorite memories. I just hope this won't ruin our friendship."

Momo put the pillow down. In just two or three hours, she'd be in school, and she'll tell Toji the truth. _I just hope he takes it as well as I'd like him to…_


	10. this is something real...

…::Chapter 10::…

After School, by the pool

…::…

" Toji!" Momo called after the boy ahead of her. He turned, his eyes wide, almost surprised to find that someone was following him. Then, seeing it was Momo, his face spliced in a huge grin. 

" Momo." He turned around, his hands darting into his pockets. " What's …"

She approached him with such remorse, her head hanging down, looking at the ground rushing by under her feet. "Toji, we need to talk." When she looked up again, she saw he looked a bit shocked.

" Did… did someone try anything funny with you again?" A muscle tensed in his neck, angrily.   
" No, it's not that at all, Toji." Momo thought she'd cry. " It's… it's about our relationship. I have to tell you something important."

" Oh." He tried to look optimistic, but she could see that he was looking rather worried.

" Can we sit down?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

" Sure." He said. They moved over to the little wall that was nearby and they sat down on it. He looked at Momo and said, finally: " Is it… about Kiley?"

Momo felt her stomach drop. " Some… somewhat."

Toji's face grew ashen. He folded his hands and said: " What is it?"

Momo began, not bothering to hold it all back. She let all the words spill out, all the feelings and thoughts she had practiced. The whole time, Toji sat calmly and looked almost stoic and ageless, just a frozen blurb in time. Finally, she took a deep, wavering breath and said: " So… what do you think?"

" What do I think?" Toji's lips parted, he wanted to say something, but instead, he looked away, flushed. " I think that… that you're …"

" What? Stupid?" Momo blurted out.

" No, no, you're not stupid." He cradled her hands in his. " Bold. Brave. And only you know what you want inside, but I think you don't know how that makes _me_ feel."

Momo brushed her hand along the side of his face. " I love you still, Toji. I know this is a cheesy thing to say, but… I want to be friends. Really, I do."

Toji looked up, his eyes misted over with what she hoped weren't tears. " I'll never be less then that to you, Momo. Of course we'll be friends." He put his hand under her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his. He didn't look angry at all, just tired, and somewhat sad. " I… I just…" He cocked his head to one side. " You're a great girl, Momo. That's all I want to say. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I'm glad you told me, actually. It would have been better then if you… and Kiley… behind my back…" He was standing up, trying to get away.

" Toji, listen to me. I _was_ serious when I told you all that. I want to be your friend." Momo called after him.

" Yeah." He smiled at her brightly. " Well, see you around, Momo." He walked off.

…::…

KireiAme Park

…::….

" Kiley!" A harsh voice barked.

Kiley turned around and saw Toji, obviously angry. Toji had his sleeves rolled up. His face was red and he looked absolutely furious. Kiley felt it – the horrible, burning pain inside his stomach. _Well, goodbye, cold cruel world. I die here._

Toji was right by Kiley now; he was standing slightly taller then he, his face in a scowl. " Kiley." He repeated.

" Yeah, that's my name." Kiley murmured, lowering his eyelids, untrusting.

" Momo told me." Toji said, finally. Some of the redness lessened in his face.

__

He's embarrassed. It's not exactly bloody fury on his face. Kiley didn't know if that was any better. Embarrassing a jock like Toji could be like a bat to his back. His eyes moved down to the ground, surveying Toji's ratty sneakers. _I shouldn't make any moves. If he hits me first, then I guess it'll be excused if I fight back._

" Toji, uh… listen, man. She made the decision, all on her own." Kiley said, slowly.

" I know." Toji replied. " She told me that too."

Kiley looked up, one squinted closed, still worrying he might get punched in the face. " You believed her?"

" Why wouldn't I?" Toji looked angry again.

" Uh… of course you would. Just… just off on a limb." Kiley stammered.

" No, I know. _I know!_" Toji looked almost crazy, his face was really red. " I didn't trust her before – that whole thing with that… that bitch Sae!" His body shuddered as he released a pent-up, angry sigh. " But not anymore. I know she wouldn't… wouldn't do this on purpose to me."

" Yeah, good boy." Kiley murmured under his breath.

Toji grabbed his collar, bringing Kiley's face so close to his Kiley almost worried, _what's this? Turned gay now? Don't you dare kiss me or I **will** go violent._

" If you - - even **dare** - - trying doing anything to her - - anything at all, I swear I'll pound your face so bad you'll have to eat through an IV bag." Toji's hiss was a real threat. 

" What could I do to her?" Kiley shouted into his face. " She's the one that beats me up!"

Some old lady was walking by and she gasped and started beating Toji with a cane. " You bully! You leave that poor boy alone!"

Toji looked down and noticed he had lifted Kiley about an inch above the ground by the collar. He slowly lowered Kiley and gave the woman a weak grin. " Sorry ma'am, uh… I was just…"

The old lady shook her head. " Don't make me get a policeman, boys. I know what teenagers are like. Kids these days." She began to walk away, waving her cane around threateningly.

" You terrible little boy!" Kiley said in a falsetto voice to Toji.

Toji's lips curved upwards but he pretended to find Kiley completely unfunny. " Listen." Toji said, finally. " I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away."

" I guess you did." Kiley replied.

" You're impossible to talk to!" Toji exclaimed. " You always have some sort of smart-ass comment to say!"

" Well, that's nice to know." Kiley replied.

" That's just what I mean." Toji shook his head. " I don't know, I guess you have your own… personality, and … I just hope you don't use the downsides of your personality on Momo."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Kiley asked, slowly.

" Nothing." Toji shook his head. " Well, I guess I'll just back off now. You're a lucky guy, to have Momo. She's… she's a good girl." He was walking away now. Kiley felt so relieved he wanted to burst out laughing.

__

So he didn't beat me up, then! Kiley smiled and then called after Toji: " Hey, if it doesn't work out, you know she'll come back to you."

This, though not exactly comforting to Kiley, seemed to make Toji smile, then he shook his head. " You're a real character."

Kiley rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. " Stop talking to yourself, Toji." Then, he turned back towards his home, but suddenly realized something – a dawning of an idea. He pulled his glasses out of his back pocket and plopped them onto his face with an awkward little smile. " Momo does think I look good in them, after all." He shrugged to himself and headed for the Okayasu apartment. 

And for once, maybe someone likes me for me. __

Fin

Author's Note: I don't intend to add to this… it ends with Kiley putting his glasses back on. His life is back in focus, he found out a lot of things about the people closest to him, and he also revealed his hidden feelings to Momo, he told her the truth, and now there was little left to hinder his relationship with Momo. They dated for three years, then when they went to different colleges, they wrote letters to each other avidly. Kiley's fan club tried threatening Momo at first, saying they'll cut her hair off or burn her at stake, but in the end, nothing could rip the couple apart.

Toji, meanwhile, did end up dating Sae… but for about a year, maybe less. Sae ended up getting an allergy after all the makeup she had to wear and her face and arms swelled. To keep the swelling down she was forced to take medicine that made her gain forty pounds. 

Toji found a shy girl that was on the tennis team and they already plan on going to a college together. They are perfect for each other, though they both sometimes mistrust one another.

ATTENTION! I HAVE A WEBPAGE DEDICATED TO KILEY!

Go here: www.lovekiley.cjb.net

You won't regret it :-)


End file.
